


A Little Slow on The Uptake

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Kira are BFF's, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles and Lydia are BFF's, Talk of Past Relationships, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Kira were impatiently sitting at their favorite Sushi restaurant waiting for Stiles and Derek to show up. Their best friends had asked them to dinner because they needed to talk to them about something and didn’t want any other “wolfy ears” around. </p><p>They were both hoping that this meant their stupid boys had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and want to tell them that they are finally dating. Kira is really hoping for that because it means she’ll win the betting pool. Lydia had picked next month but she is okay with losing if it means no more watching those two have eye sex and not even realize that they are doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slow on The Uptake

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a little shorter to add to my Dribbles and Drabbles series but it took off a little more than I expected.

Lydia and Kira were impatiently sitting at their favorite Sushi restaurant waiting for Stiles and Derek to show up. Their best friends had asked them to dinner because they needed to talk to them about something and didn’t want any other “wolfy ears” around. 

They were both hoping that this meant their stupid boys had finally pulled their heads out of their asses and want to tell them that they are finally dating. Kira is really hoping for that because it means she’ll win the betting pool. Lydia had picked next month but she is okay with losing if it means no more watching those two have eye sex and not even realize that they are doing it. 

Instead what they got was Stiles not even making it into his seat before blurting out “You are our best friends and are legally required to tell us why we both keep getting dumped.” Derek kissed both of their cheeks, shook his head and sat as the girls gave Stiles epic eye roll in unison.

“Hello to you too Stiles.” 

“Sorry Lyds.” as he gets up to give them both a kiss on the cheek “How are you?....Ya that’s good, now help us please.”

Lydia leaned over and whispered “If we do this you’ll have to give up your winnings.” Kira just shrugged and said “I’ll donate it to the Sheriff’s station for new equipment or something.” They both knew Derek wouldn’t listen in because he is a gentleman like that. 

Lydia stared them both down “Okay we will help you but we need full cooperation from both of you.” 

Her eyes softened when she saw how nervous Derek was. “Derek, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Ya I’m sure, I need to know what’s wrong with me.”

Stiles whipped around so fast that it had to of hurt. “Dude nothing is wrong with you! I never wanted you to think that. I just thought they could point out some stuff for us to work on. I just don’t want you to be lonely anymore.”

Derek gave him a small smile and said “Ya okay, let’s get on with this.”

“Okay Stiles you first, why did Ashley break up with you?” “She didn’t understand why I was always Skyping with you guys.”

“Derek what about Susie?” “I was always leaving dates early for “emergencies”, she even used air quotes when she broke up with me.”

“Beth” “She didn’t understand why I was coming home every weekend, she wanted to go to parties and I wanted to be here.”

“Riley” “He said it was weird that I was always checking in on your parents while you were at school.”

“Angelica” “Ugh...she dumped me when I told her I was Bi. Der stop growling.”

“Stefan” “He didn’t like that Stiles would just randomly show up at my place and I wouldn’t make him leave.”

“Shit, man sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it, he was a dick anyway.”

“Mandi” “She didn’t understand why I came home to be with Derek on the anniversary of the fire and again for Laura’s. And actually I broke up with her because of it.”

“I broke up with Gillian over your mom’s anniversary.” 

“Crap another one!?”

“It was worth it.” 

Lydia didn’t understand how neither of them hadn’t gotten there after the last couple. Time for the big guns.

“Malia” “Lyds come on, we don’t need to..” Lydia interrupted “Full cooperation Stiles.”

“Fine she said didn’t understand why I would always help Derek with research or “run off to help him with something that isn’t even a pack emergency” all the time. She said we were codependent or something but come on if I codependent with anyone it’s Scott.”

Kira laughed “No shit!”

“Braeden” With a deep sigh Derek said “She got pissed about me always going over to Stiles in the middle of the night. It was after Malia broke up with him and the nightmares about the Nogitsune started. She understood at first but then didn’t know why he was always calling me to calm him down or come over and never anyone else.” 

When Derek paused for too long Kira said “Come on Der tell them the rest of it.”

“The final straw was when I started just leaving to go over and check on him before he would even call. I couldn’t explain it I just knew that he was going to need me and I wanted to be there when he did….oh shit!” 

Derek paled at the realization that he’s been in love with Stiles since his Senior year if not longer. “Der what’s wrong? You going pale is never a good sign.” 

Lydia sighed “Stiles you are smarter than this, come on think about everything that both of you have just said.” Kira stood and said “Let’s go, you guys should talk about this in private, go to the house and we’ll keep everyone away until you give us the all clear.”

“Lydia what in the world are you talking about….Oh. My. God. I’m in love with Derek! Fuck I said that out loud didn’t I?”

Stiles looked at Derek with a look of complete and total panic on his face until he saw the huge smile on Derek’s face. Stiles swears he could power the whole county with that smile.

“I love you too Stiles.” 

“What? You do!?” 

“Yep a stupid, crazy amount.”

“Okay ya let’s go or I’m going to jump you right here in the restaurant and I don’t want to be banned for life or arrested by my dad.”

The Sheriff was happy that the boys were finally together and happy. The added bonus of lots of new equipment for the station was nice too, seriously the pool had gotten quite big over the years.

The rest of the pack was okay with losing the bet and happy that they were both finally happy. They were a little less happy with the amount of PDA that kept witnessing, well everyone except Erica, she was always trying to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
